


Divorce

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Talk, couple evening, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey have their couple-evening, when Ian asks Mickey to get a divorce.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> I reordered my series.   
> From now on, you will only find the One Shots without smut here: Fluff, Angst, Sad and extra Yevgeny-centered OneShots.   
> The smut oneshots are in their extra series now :)

Mickey lay on the couch, zapping through the different channels on the TV. He had one arm tugged behind his head and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, beer, soda and chips on the little table in front of the couch.  
"Yo, army! You coming or what?"

"Just a second", Ian yelled back, he put the last clean plate away and walked over to the Milkovich on the couch.  
He hopped on the couch between his boyfriends' legs and leaned back against him, head resting on his chest.  
Ian enjoyed moments like that.

They just lay lazily in each other's arms – no fucks given. No one else than them on their minds.  
"So, what are we gonna watch?", Ian asked.  
"Your choice: Nerd comedy, sad straight boy comedy, hospital comedy, crying doctor chicks, brutal murders"  
"We need to get Netflix", Ian sighed, "Brutal Murders though"  
Mickey put a crime show on "You got it" 

Mickey put the remote control on Ian's belly, resting his hand on the ginger's chest.  
"I don't like that as much as the one FBI show, it's more gruesome than most other crime shows", Mickey mumbled, "And it ain't got all that straight love drama in the team"  
"If we would get Netflix, we could watch American Horror Story, bet you'd like that"

"Yeah, alright, I got it, Ryan Murphy. You want Netflix, you've been obvious enough", he chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head, "Everything you want"  
"Everything I want, huh?", he grinned up at him.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Gallagher, I ain't getting up now and neither do you."

Ian focused on the TV again.  
He knew how important those little evenings were for the Milkovich. Lazy cuddling, mindless touching, just being free and careless. It was also important to Ian, but he always felt like Mickey cared about it a little more, it was essential to him, to always have those little moments often enough, long enough, enjoying every second. Mickey had never had that kind of peace, that kind of comfortable silence and closeness and calmness – he had that with Ian and Ian only.  
And Ian wasn't willing to break the moment.

"Oh, come fucking on, it's the wife", Mickey said to the TV.  
Ian chuckled, "No, it's the best friend, Mick, that's obvious"  
"Too obvious, that's the point. It's the wife."  
"You always say, that it's the wife"  
"Yeah, because I'm married, I know what I'm talking about. Trust me, if I end up dead at some point, it's her fault, no matter the circumstances", he joked.

Ian bit his lip.  
Mickey's wife was Svetlana.  
Ian liked Svetlana, they were friends, and Mickey and Svetlana weren't a couple.  
That whole marriage was fucked, his dad forced him to do it, after... things happened that Ian didn't want to think about.  
But Svetlana lived in this house though, Mickey and she were married though, Ian was always painfully reminded, that Mickey wasn't fully his, that there was this official document that told the whole country, that Mickey was not with him, but with this other person.

"Hey, dreamy, you still with me?", Mickey chuckled, "Zoned out, huh? The episode that boring?"  
Ian took the Milkovich's hand in his and kissed his knuckles.  
"You okay?", Mickey asked, "What were you thinking about?"  
Ian wanted to talk with Mickey about Svetlana for ages already, but... he never found a good moment. Right now, for example, he didn't want to talk about Mickey's wife on their evening. The whole point of this was, to forget about their problems and worries for a few hours.  
But it was also one of the few, calm moments they just had for themselves, where they could actually talk.

"Ian?", Mickey asked, he used his actual name and not one of his many nicknames, he knew he had to answer now.  
"Just...", he sighed, "No, forget it", he couldn't ruin one of these moments for Mickey.  
"If you want to talk about something, we can. I can just pause the TV... or shut it off, whatever you want"

Ian licked his lips and grabbed the remote control from his tummy, pausing the program.  
"You really go there, huh?", Mickey asked when Ian sat up, "What is it?", he smiled and sat up as well, stroking through his boyfriend's red hair.  
Ian looked at him, he really loved the man in front of him. Loved him more than anything, he wanted him to be his and his only – even if he had to be selfish to accomplish that.

"Ian?", he smiled, "What is it? Come on, you try to worry me over here? Because that might actually work"  
Ian looked at him.  
"No, don't worry", he whispered, "Sorry, we can talk about this later. Let's just watch the show, you had a hard week, you deserve this", he smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's chest, stopping him gently, "Spit it out, Gallagher. Come on, tell me, can't be that bad, and you're obviously working yourself up on it, so..."

Ian swallowed, he looked down to his fingers.  
"You're complaining about your wife... so why not just get a... divorce?"

There was a brief silence.  
"You want me to get a divorce?", he asked slowly.  
Ian bit his bottom lip and nodded, "I mean... asking you this, I already feel like just some naïve bitch asking his affair to leave his wife and family for him. But... we are different, right? You and Lana don't have a relationship, you're with me"

"Yeah, I am with you. We're a couple, you live here, we're family. Thought that was the whole point of this?"  
"Yeah but... you see... officially..."  
"Officially I'm with you, Ian. It's just you, you're the only one I want."  
"Why are you against a divorce then? It wouldn't change so much... we could keep living like this, but she wouldn't be your wife anymore, that's all I want."  
"Why isn't this here enough for you? I am fully yours, no one else's. What else is there?"

"I just... why don't you want to get a divorce? What's your problem with it? You don't still... you still don't want people to find out that you're gay, right?"  
Mickey scooted away from him and stared at him in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"Is it that? You don't want a divorce from that woman, so it's not official that you're with a man?"

Mickey suddenly got up from the couch.  
"You're so full of shit, I can't belief it", he spat and left for their bedroom, slamming the door shut so loudly, that Ian flinched at the sound.

Ian sat on the couch and clenched his jaw. He wanted to punch himself.  
"How can you be so goddamn stupid, Gallagher?", he muttered to himself and got up from the couch.  
He knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Mickey?", he didn't got any answer, he decided to just walk in, "Mick?"  
Mickey lay in their bed, under the blanket.

"Am I getting an answer?", he asked, but Mickey stayed silent.  
Ian rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, touching Mickeys shoulder, but he flinched away.  
"Mick, come on, do you really want to fight like this? Walking away and not talking anymore?", he asked, "What's next? You want me to sleep on the couch?"

He heard how Mickey sighed deeply.  
"Yes", he eventually whispered.  
Ian looked down to him surprised.  
"Yes, what?"  
"I want you to sleep on the couch tonight"

Ian was shocked.  
When they fought, no matter if it was a big fight or a small one, they would scream at each other, yes, throw insults and curse words and things, maybe even shove each other through the house, but this would never happen. They would never just... not talk about it, not talk it out one way or another. Running away, separating in a fight, was something they swore to never do to each other again. And now Mickey banned him to the couch?

"Mickey?", he whispered, "You don't... you don't mean that..."  
Mickey suddenly grabbed Ian's pillow and threw it at him.  
"Fuck, Mick, what are you-"  
"Fucking leave me alone!", he yelled.  
Ian felt his eyes brim with tears, but he decided, it was just better to really leave him alone right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey starred at Ian. He really slept on the couch, he was actually to tall to do so and looked downright adorable being all curled up under his thin blanket.  
Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip.  
He knew, that Ian had cried himself to sleep last night, he had heard him from his room, and even know he could see the obvious signs on his cheeks.  
Mickey was sure, he didn't look that much better, he pretty much didn't sleep at all last night, and he cried as well. He knew he would cry, that's why had sent Ian to the couch.

Now he sat across from him on the other couch.  
Two mugs with hot coffee in front of him.  
He reached over the small table and gently nudged against Ian's shoulder.

Ian woke up slowly, Mickey sat back on his spot on the couch and watched his boyfriend opening his eyes, looking around confused where he was and why. Mickey saw the memory coming back to Ian and how he squeezed his eyes shut again, wishing he could change something about last night. When Ian finally turned his head and saw Mickey, he looked surprised.

Mickey sat one of the coffee mugs in front of him.  
"Are you okay?", Mickey asked him, without looking him into the eyes.  
Ian brushed with his fingers over his face.  
"Yeah, yeah... are you okay?"  
Mickey bit his lip and shook his head.  
"Yeah... me neither", Ian whispered.

They sat in silence in the living room. Ian sat up properly and sipped on his coffee.  
Neither knew what to say.  
"How can you think..." Mickey started and cleared his throat, "How can you think, I... I'd still want to hide you? We- ", Mickey shook his head, "We're openly together... in this fucking neighbourhood."

"I know", Ian whispered, he couldn't look at the man either, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that... especially not last night. I know how important those evenings are to you."  
"How long were you thinking about this already?"  
Ian shrugged, "A few months"  
"Months?", he asked shocked.

"I'm sorry.", he wasn't exactly sure, what he was apologizing for, he just felt like, he should apologize.  
"Ian... I thought... I thought you were happy", he whispered.  
"I am happy!", Ian reassured him, "I'm with you, so I'm happy. That's all I need. You're all I need"  
"You want me to get a divorce though", he stated.

Ian swallowed.  
"Why are you so against it?"  
"Why are you so for it?"  
Ian took a deep breath and shrugged.  
"Because I'm stupid? I guess... it's just... there is this official document, that says, that you're with Svetlana. Officially, to the whole city, the whole state, the whole country, you're with her, not me. She's in this house as your wife. As my friend, your friend, part of our life... and as your wife.", Ian swallowed and rubbed over his face, "I just feel like... you're not fully mine"

Mickey got up and sat next to Ian, he leaned his head against Ian's shoulder.  
"I am fully yours, no matter what. But I get it, I guess."  
Ian let his head hang low and exhaled deeply.

"Why don't you want a divorce?", he whispered.  
Mickey took a deep breath.  
"It's good the way it is, right now. Our life, here, together. It's perfect, I love every second of it. I... If we change something... who knows what else could be changed? Like fucking... dominos."  
"What do you mean?", Ian asked confused.

Mickey sighed.  
"What if she takes Yevgeny away? You said, we would just stay in that living situation, what if she takes the chance and wants to leave? You think a gay ex-con has a big chance on custody? What if she takes the chance and leaves, I'd have to pay a fuck lot of money to her every month, how am I supposed to buy you your Netflix then?"

Ian smiled at that, he turned his head to face Mickey.  
"We can talk to Svetlana. She's our friend, we can ask her, to get the divorce without pulling any shit."  
Mickey looked up and smiled sadly.  
"You're so naïve. It's not gonna work"  
"We could annul the marriage. No alimonies. And you're Yev's father, you get custody. And Svetlana wouldn't leave this house, just like that."  
"Annul the marriage? That sounds easy, but I married her in a real ceremony and all that, don't you have to meet some requirements for that shit?"  
"Yeah, like... being forced into the marriage by your abusive father, for instance."

They sat on their couch, foreheads leaned against each other.  
It was a comfortable silence again.  
They both had their arms wrapped around the other's neck.

"So, if you'd have the option, you'd get a divorce?", Ian whispered.  
Mickey cupped Ian's cheek and made circling motions with his thumb.  
"Trust me, if there is a person I'd want to be married to, it's you"  
Ian smiled at him.

"I promise I'll never ban you on the couch again"  
Ian let out a shaky breath and pulled Mickey's face closer to him, kissing him gently.  
"I love you", Ian whispered against his lips.  
Mickey pressed two small kisses on his lips.  
"Let's go back to bed, okay? I hate not waking up next to you"

When they were tugged in their bed again under the big warm blanket, limbs tangled into each other, faces close, Ian kissed his forehead, making Mickey smile sweetly.  
"Did I ever tell you, how we faked Kev and V's wedding?"  
"No", Mickey whispered tiredly.  
"Kev was already married. But him and V wanted some money that V's father left her for her marriage. So, we faked it. I mean, the party was real. The love was real, the people were real, the dress, the cake, the mood. Just not the document."  
Mickey smiled.  
"I love your family sometimes"  
"Just saying, maybe... maybe you don't need to divorce her, not officially."  
"I thought your whole argument was, to have it official, that I'm not with her"  
"Yeah, but you know... having just the feeling and the memory of us being... official in that way... would be just as good as actually being it"  
Mickey chuckled.  
"Goddamn, Gallagher, is that your way of proposing to me?"  
"You want me to get up and get on one knee?", Ian chuckled, "I can also go the house real quick, get some ring, pretend it belonged to my grandma or some shit."  
"Fuck off", Mickey laughed, "Alright, you'll get your damn wedding, don't worry... maybe I even talk to Svetlana about the divorce thing"

Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss him properly.


End file.
